


[art] Saviors of the Galaxy

by noughtart



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Digital Art, Embedded Images, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:47:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25921561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noughtart/pseuds/noughtart
Summary: Tarkin & Krennic team work. Art inspired by a Rogue One story (link below).
Kudos: 30
Collections: Galactic Empire: Fandom Battle 2020 - Level 4 - ББ_Квест, Level 4 Quest 2: ББ-квест 2020 (иллюстрации)





	[art] Saviors of the Galaxy

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Жучиный грипп](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25918933) by [fandom Galactic Empire 2020 (Team_Galactic_Empire)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Team_Galactic_Empire/pseuds/fandom%20Galactic%20Empire%202020), [Siore](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siore/pseuds/Siore). 




End file.
